Moving Up In Relationships
by Harpiebird
Summary: Dobby needs the help of Harry and Hermione to propose to Winky. Will something happen between Harry and Hermione? Neville and Ginny are having their fourth year anniversary of being a couple! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Up In Relationships**  
_**By Stephanie  
**_  
**Ships: Dobby/Winky, Harry/Hermione, Neville/Ginny**  
  
_**A/n:** My first ever multiplying couple fic. Hope you guys like this fic! I'll update the other one Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Yes I changed the name) hopefully soon!_

* * *

**A little about the Characters:**  
  
Harry James Potter; Age 20. Works part time at Eeylops Owl Emporium and Flourish & Blotts Bookstore along side Hermione, sometimes when Neville needs an extra hand, Harry helps him out with at Longbottom's Dwelling. Harry is living at Longbottom's Dwelling Floor 3 Room # 34.  
  
Hermione Jane Granger; Age 20. Works at Flourish & Blotts Bookstore as co- manager, works part time at The Apothecary and she writes a column in the Daily Prophet. She is currently living at Longbottom's Dwelling Floor 3 Room # 36. One thing she can never say no to is Harry's Puppy eyes face.  
  
Harry and Hermione are still very close best friends as Ron moved to Romania with Charlie where they work with dragons. They got to a Wizard's Buffet each Sunday to spend time with each other just in case they didn't have time during the week.  
  
Neville Longbottom (Age 20) owner and creator of the new Longbottom's Dwelling where you can found in Diagon Alley, he is also dating Ginny Weasley. He lives on Floor 5 Room # 50. Also once a month he writes a column about Plants in the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ginny Weasley (Age 19) is the manager at Longbottom's Dwelling and lives on Floor 4 Room # 48, and is currently dating Neville Longbottom. Ginny is the best girl friend Hermione has.  
  
Ginny and Neville have been dating for about four years. And often go out with Harry and Hermione for dinner.  
  
Winky is still working at Hogwarts and is currently in love and dating Dobby.  
  
Dobby is also still working at Hogwarts and is completely in love with Winky.  
  
Winky and Dobby have been dating for six years. They also visit Harry and Hermione often each month.  
  
**Summary: Dobby needs the help of Harry and Hermione to propose to Winky. Will something happen between Harry and Hermione? Neville and Ginny are having their fourth year anniversary of being a couple!**  
  
_Please Read and then please REVIEW nicely!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
**Harry's Apartment**

"Harry Potter sir?" asked a small and familiar house-elf. Harry looked up at the elf from his book of the history of King Arthur.  
  
"Dobby! What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he put down his reading book on the table in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Harry, sir, may Dobby tell Harry Potter something?" asked Dobby, he looked very worried, Harry noticed.  
  
"Sure Dobby,"  
  
"Dobby and Winky..." he paused unsure of himself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well Dobby wants to ask to marry Winky, sir."  
  
"That's _great_ Dobby!" exclaimed Harry, he patted Dobby's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, sir it is great, but Dobby is worried I am." Dobby's shoulders slumped a little. Harry frowned.  
  
"Why are you worried Dobby?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dobby is worried he is, that Winky will say no." Tears welled in the corners of the eyes of the house elf.  
  
"That's silly Dobby! Winky won't say no, you know that." Harry said trying to comfort Dobby.  
  
"Really?" asked Dobby hope lifting in the elf's heart.  
  
"Of course," Harry smiled warmly.  
  
"Will Harry help Dobby sir?" asked Dobby, Harry nodded.  
  
"I will and I will try to get Hermione's help, she's a girl she'll know what to do." Replied Harry, smiling at the thought of Hermione, he had a crush on her since the seventh year at Hogwarts. But he never treated Hermione any different and never acted different around her luckily for him.  
  
**_"OH THANK YOU!"_** said a very happy house elf while hugging Harry, Harry laughed.  
  
"You're welcome Dobby." Harry laughed, "You're welcome."

**Next Day around 11 AM; Hermione's Apartment**

****   
  
"Well Hermione, will you help me help Dobby and me?" Harry asked putting on his puppy face. Hermione groaned in response.  
  
"Do you always have to do that?" asked Hermione covering her eyes, but Harry could see a smile form on her lips.  
  
"Of course," replied Harry laughing.  
  
"Yes, yes..." she replied laughing too. "I'll help you Harry."  
  
"Thank you, **madam of knowledge**," Harry teased.  
  
"_Oh Harry_!" Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he got closer and closer while lifting his hands up in front of his chest.  
  
Hermione squealed as she knew what was coming. She tried to get up from the chair she was sitting at but couldn't as Harry started to tickly her. She screamed and laughed and tried to get away from Harry put couldn't.  
  
About 10 minutes later both Harry and Hermione were laughing themselves to tears as they tried to tickle each other.**Same Day around 3 PM; Ginny's Apartment  
**

Ginny sighed in happiness. It was Neville's and hers fourth year being together. For their anniversary Neville was taking her out to a restaurant. She loved him so much.  
  
She is going to tell him that she, **Ginevra Molly Weasley loves Neville Frank Longbottom** tonight at the restaurant.  
  
'I'm a little nervous about it, but that's normal right?' Ginny thought looking at her self.  
  
**"Right"** Ginny said out loud. Her stomach growled, she didn't have any lunch yet as she was preparing herself for that night.  
  
"I'm going to the Ice Cream Parlor." she said as she grabbed her purse, walked out of her apartment building, locked the door, then walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

**Same Day around 4; the Front Desk at Longbottom's Dwelling**

"Hilary?" asked Neville looking at the red haired and brown eyed girl.  
  
"Yes Neville?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure can boss!" said Hilary smiling, "What do you want to ask?"  
  
"Well I know you're not completely close to Ginny but well..." he paused afraid to ask.  
  
"What about Ginny?" asked Hilary, looking at her sweating boss. She giggled; he usually does this if it deals with something important, 'I wonder,' she thought to her self smiling wickedly.  
  
"Well," he paused again "do you think," another pause "that maybe Ginny" **yet** another pause "loves me?" He gulped and put his head down. He hoped Hilary says yes.  
  
"Oh **that's** why _you're_ sweating!" Hilary laughed and said, "Of course she **loves** you! I can so tell. Don't worry!"  
  
Neville sighed in relief. "Thanks so much Hilary!" He ran to his office.

**Same day; around 5; Hogwarts Kitchen**

"Hello Winky!" Dobby said happily, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hello Dobby!" Winky smiled.  
  
"Winky want to go have dinner tonight?" asked Dobby shyly, "with Dobby alone?"  
  
"Of course Winky wants to Dobby!"  
  
"Really Winky?"  
  
"Yes!" She smiled and kissed his cheek and then wet off to prepare the Hogwarts students and staffs dinners. Dobby rushed off the other way and started to help the other house elves.

* * *

**Well how was it? I introduced each character in the first chapter!**  
  
_I hope someone likes it. Don't worry it'll probably be updated tomorrow! At least I hope I'll finish it tomorrow.  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving Up In Relationships**  
_**By Stephanie**_  
  
**Ships: Dobby/Winky, Harry/Hermione, Neville/Ginny  
**  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! _Having 8 reviews is so cool!_ LOL  
  
Please Read and then please REVIEW nicely!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Neville; His Apartment:**  
  
Okay, Hilary said Ginny loves me, she could tell. But what if she was wrong and I tell her how I feel? Then what am I going to do? Neville sighed, he wished he knew.  
  
He had to say it even though there was a chance of rejection. He was _very_ scared of what to say.  
  
But he didn't have time to think about it; he had to get his new dress robes that he couldn't get yesterday for his date with Ginny tonight. He took out his wand and held it in front of himself and Disapparated to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

**Dobby, Hermione and Harry; Hermione's Apartment: Living room:**  
  
"Okay so you got her for tonight?" Harry asked Dobby, "You want to **ask her tonight?**"  
  
"That's what he said Harry, I mean really, it's _no_ dilemma, and as long as he loves her it will be wonderful." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. Harry sighed.  
  
"But what if he _forgets_ how to say it?" asked Harry. Dobby frowned at the thought of that happening.  
  
"How can a guy forget what to say? All he has to do is say 'Will you marry me?'" argued Hermione, "I mean its not that hard, that's all women want!"  
  
"But _Hermione_!" Harry sighed again. "It might be easy for you women! But we **_MEN_**, have **morals**!"  
  
**"Morals?"** argued Hermione, "What the hell are you men's morals!?"  
  
Dobby looked between the two arguing friends, he backed away from them. His ears flat against his head and eyes huge that resembled a small and loving and cute puppy.  
  
"Well we would only see one woman each day of our lives _until_ we _die_!" He promptly regretted saying those words when he saw her face. It looked like she was growling at him.  
  
"**Harry James Potter**," started Hermione which to Harry didn't sound like the nicest way to say his name. He gulped. "I do hope you are not that kind of man." She said the calmly, way too calmly for Harry. He was getting a little bit of scared. 

_Like in his first year Ron said about Hermione: "Brilliant, but scary sometimes." _And he was right, especially when you hit a soft spot, and apparently Harry did so.  
  
_"Of course not!"_ Harry said quickly but not too quickly that would arouse any suspicion in Hermione's eyes, "That's just what Logan said to me when he was figuring out to ask Betty to marry him or not."  
  
"Logan married Betty anyhow." Replied Hermione, her fury slowing diminishing, "But still, if you **_love_** the woman you marry her correct or no?"  
  
"Right, but men are still scared for the girl's reactions." Harry said calmly, happy that she was almost back to her old self, and not her violent self. "I mean the girl could refuse the man."  
  
"True, but only if she does not want to marry him or loves him," Hermione said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Of course, that's what the guy is scared of, if she does not love him in return." Harry said sadly. Hermione frowned, and then nodded.  
  
"Okay then, so what was we talking about before?" Hermione questioned Harry. Harry smirked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied, "Dobby?" Harry looked around the room for the house elf that he met in his second year at Hogwarts. Hermione looked too. But they didn't see him.  
  
_"Dobby?"_ called Hermione softly. No one replied. They looked at each other and started to search the flat.  
  
**Dobby:**  
  
"Whew..." sighed Dobby, he gladly respected both Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger. But they were arguing and he got a little scared so he left to walk in the kitchen to make a snack for them.

* * *

**Ginny; Walking to her Apartment:**  
  
Ginny moaned in happiness when she took a lick of her ice cream. 'God, it tastes like **heaven**!' She loved ice cream; it was her favorite junk food.  
  
But other thoughts from the day rose in the front of her mind forgetting the peace she got from every lick she got off her ice cream. 'Will he take it okay? Does he love me too? Will he brake up with me?' She got a little depressed and she almost missed the building she was currently living in.  
  
'Oh no,' the thought struck her, 'what if he wants me out of the building? Or fire me? _What will I do then?_' She didn't have a back up jobs like Hermione and Harry does.  
  
'Wait... he can't do that. He's sweet and he'll let me continue living in his apartment building. I hope he does anyway.'  
  
When she walked into the building she saw Hilary Albany sitting at the desk reading one of her horror books no less. Ginny smiled a little. She and Hilary got along fairly well.  
  
Hilary had long wavy red hair and deep brown eyes which caught a few guys except two (Harry and Neville of course). Her body was not as skinny as those muggle models but not fat either, to Ginny she was the perfect shape.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Hilary called to her when she looked up from reading her book. Ginny quickly walked over to her.  
  
"Hello Hilary," smiled Ginny.  
  
"I see you got ice cream." Hilary pointed to the half eaten cone.  
  
"Yup, I was hungry for some so I went to the ice cream parlor and bought some." She said.  
  
"Cool," Hilary smirked as a thought popped up in her mind. "Hey Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
**_"Do you love Neville?"_** Hilary asked as she stared into a pair of rather surprised eyes at that question. Ginny gulped and turned her to look around her. She sighed in relief; no one was there at the moment.  
  
"Will you tell anyone?" asked Ginny looking straight into Hilary's eyes.  
  
"**_I won't tell a soul_** **_Ginny_**." Hilary promised, "Now _yes_ or _no_?"  
  
"Yes, I love him." Ginny was surprised when all of a sudden Hilary was by her side and hugging her. Hilary squealed like a little girl.  
  
"Oh I **_knew_** I was right!" Hilary tugged out of the hug and smiled at Ginny. Ginny in return smiled at her.

* * *

Well how was it?  
  
I hope someone likes it. Don't worry it'll probably be updated tomorrow! As I'm out of school for the summer and have nothing planed tomorrow.  
  
**_-Stephanie_**  
  
**PS: PLEASE REVIEW!** Try to be nice if you flame, please??? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving Up In Relationships  
By Stephanie**  
  
** Ships: Dobby/Winky, Harry/Hermione, Neville/Ginny**  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Having 19 reviews is so cool! LOL  
  
Also sorry for not updating yesterday or Monday, apparently my mom surprised me shopping, oh yeah! I did not say that in a happy tone either. Therefore, I am sorry! Hope you like this chapter as much or more then the other two.  
  
**Lady Emily**= the one I mentioned is the current first name for Ginny. On JK Rowling's Official Website stated that Ginevra is her full name, so Virginia is in fact the wrong name for Ginny.  
  
**Please Read and then, please REVIEW nicely!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ginny and Hilary; Longbottom's Dwelling's Front Desk:**  
  
**"Do you love Neville?"** Hilary asked. Ginny's eyes showed her surprise at the question, Ginny gulped and looked around them. She sighed in relief; no one was there.  
  
"Will you tell anyone?" asked Ginny looking straight into Hilary's eyes.  
  
"I won't tell a soul Ginny." Hilary promised, "Now yes or no?"  
  
"Yes, I love him." Ginny was surprised when all of a sudden Hilary was by her side and hugging her. Hilary squealed like a little girl.  
  
"Oh I knew I was right!" Hilary said smiling as Ginny tugged out of the hug and smiled at Ginny. Ginny in returned her smile.  
  
"You _knew?"_ asked Ginny, '**_Am I that obvious?_**' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I've seen the way you looked at him, day-dreamed about him and talked about him. I didn't know for sure until like 10 seconds ago!" Hilary hugged Ginny again. "Oh you and Neville look like such a **great** couple! I can't wait to find a person I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny smiled at her, "don't worry, you'll find that person."  
  
"You think?" questioned Hilary smiling shyly.  
  
"Of course" Ginny stated. "I'm going to my room to get changed for dinner tonight. I think I'm going to confess to Neville." Ginny walked away backwards, waving at Hilary before turning around and heading towards the stairs. "Bye!"  
  
"Good luck girl!" called Hilary waving, Ginny turned back and smiled at her.

* * *

**Dobby, Harry and Hermione; Hermione's Kitchen:**  
  
"Dobby, what are you doing in here?" asked Hermione as she and Harry walked into her kitchen. Dobby turned around from making two plates of chicken and ham sandwiches and two bottles of Butterbeer and a small glass of water to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey they look good," Harry stated grabbing a sandwich that Dobby held out to him. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Thank you Harry Potter, sir." Thanked Dobby and he held out Hermione's plate. Harry nodded as he took a piece.  
  
"Mmm..." Harry took a few more bites of his sandwich. Hermione shook her head at Harry and then turned to Dobby.  
  
"Anyway, why did you make these?" asked Hermione taking a bite afterwards. 'Pretty good,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Well, Hermione, Dobby thought you and Harry Potter would like something to eat he did because of all the yelling." Answered Dobby, Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"Thanks," Harry stated for both himself and Hermione.  
  
"Well we're finished with yelling currently," Hermione said. Dobby nodded. Hermione and Harry both took a sip of their own Butterbeer.  
  
"Well, let's go back to the living room," Said Harry putting his empty plate on the counter table.  
  
"Alright," Hermione replied and walked out of the room with Harry and Dobby following her. 

* * *

**Winky; Her and Dobby's room in Hogwarts:**  
  
"I wonder what I should wear," Winky said to her self as she looked between a few nice cloths Hermione made her.  
  
Winky, like Dobby likes to wear clothing, she knows she will not be fired because Hermione wasn't her master she was her friend.  
  
Winky, after much thought, picked out a slightly dirty white simple dress. Hermione had given her it last year for Christmas. 

* * *

**Neville; His Apartment:  
**  
Neville sighed in relief. He had his robes and got his hair trimmed. What else does he need to do?  
  
He made a mental list in his mind:  
  
_Get ready; convince himself to tell Ginny I love her, call Ginny to see if she was ready, pick her up and then head over to the restaurant._  
  
**"I can do this. I can do this."** Neville repeated repeatedly in his head as he got changed. 

* * *

**Dobby, Harry and Hermione; Hermione's Living Room:**  
  
"Well you said you wanted to ask her tonight right?" asked Hermione, wanting to confirm it.  
  
"Yes," Dobby nodded.  
  
"Alright, we just have to think of something special to come up with." Hermione thought taking a sip from her Butterbeer, "Harry any ideas?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. "Only a nice and a romantic dinner, made by us of course, then they could go sit under the stars and Dobby can pop the question."  
  
"Of course. Great idea Harry." Hermione smiled at Harry who blushed lightly barely noticeable.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied then turned to Dobby. "What do you think?"  
  
"Very good idea Harry Potter, sir. Dobby wouldn't have thought of that he wouldn't." Dobby nodded his head then took another sip of his water.  
  
"Okay so it's set. Harry and I will make a dinner for you and Winky at Harry's house as he has a balcony. And after you both eat you, Dobby will ask Winky to marry you." Hermione said the plan to them. All three nodded to each other. **"Any Questions?"  
**

* * *

_Well how was it? Short? Boring? Dumb? Good? Okay?  
  
I hope someone likes it. Don't worry it'll probably be updated tomorrow or the next day!  
  
**-Stephanie  
**  
**PS: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving Up in Relationships**  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! 26? Oh my! LOL  
  
Yes, this will eventually be Hermione/Harry. Well I hope so. LOL  
  
Okay I think this will be my last update for two weeks! I'm going away on vacation on the 27th (away from my parents!) and I might not get the chance to write anything tomorrow. However, if I do I will post as soon as I can!  
Maybe I will come up with more the one chapter over two weeks!  
  
**Special thanks to my sister who beta-read Chapter 3!**  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
  
**Dobby, Harry and Hermione; Hermione's Living Room:**  
  
"Well you said you wanted to ask her tonight right?" asked Hermione, wanting to confirm it.  
  
"Yes," Dobby nodded.  
  
"Alright, we just have to think of something special to come up with." Hermione thought taking a sip from her Butterbeer, "Harry any ideas?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. "Only a nice and a romantic dinner, made by us of course, then they could go sit under the stars and Dobby can pop the question."  
  
"Of course. Great idea Harry." Hermione smiled at Harry who blushed lightly barely noticeable.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied then turned to Dobby. "What do you think?"  
  
"Very good idea Harry Potter, sir. Dobby wouldn't have thought of that he wouldn't." Dobby nodded his head then took another sip of his water.  
  
"Okay so it's set. Harry and I will make a dinner for you and Winky at Harry's house as he has a balcony. And after you both eat you, Dobby will ask Winky to marry you." Hermione said the plan to them. All three nodded to each other.** "Any Questions?"**  
  
Both Harry and Dobby shook their heads, Hermione clapped in relief.  
  
"Good because we have lots to do and only a few hours to do it!" Hermione stated getting up. She grabbed her purse and wand then held out her wand. "I'm going to the market to get the food supplies. You two clean your balcony and kitchen too, Harry. Also set the table, plates, spoons, and everything else then when I come back me and Harry will make the food while you, Dobby change." Hermione gave out orders. Harry smiled.  
  
**_"I, I cap tin'!"_** Harry saluted trying not to laugh. Hermione glared at him then walked to him VERY closely. She not quite near him enough to kiss him. When she smiled up at him and he her as he gently lowed his head to her, she slapped him on the arm. Hard. She then turned around and Disapparated to the Wizard Food Market with a small "Good-bye" to Dobby.  
  
Harry glared at where she was standing a second ago. He then turned to Dobby who was standing up awkwardly.  
  
"Well Dobby, let's go!" He called as he walked to the door with Dobby at his heels.  
  
**Ginny; Her Apartment: Her bedroom**  
  
"Oh what do you wear for this kind of occasion?" Ginny asked looking in her closet. There were black dresses, green dresses, blue dresses, red dresses, white dresses, and a VERY ugly yellow dress in Ginny's closet.  
  
"I **_don't even_** remember getting _**THAT**_ horrid dress." She said as she chunked it in her garbage can. Ginny sighed. Where would she find a perfect dress?  
  
Hermione only has three dresses and she didn't want to wear any of those.  
  
Her mum did not really have the sense of fashion. However, she would know how to tell Neville that she loved him.  
  
And as for herself, she didn't have any money for a new dress. She sighed again going to her desk for ink, parchment and her quill, which she got from Neville a week earlier at Flourish & Blotts.  
  
She started to write to her mum about telling Neville that she loves him tonight.  
  
When she was finished, she called to her owl, Sam and tied the letter to her leg.  
  
**Hermione; Wizard's Food Market**  
  
"Let's see," Hermione said looking at the list she made before entering the store.  
  
Rice, chicken, salad, ice cream, corn, dressing's, ice tea, soda, butter, and everything else.  
  
Hermione sighed as she looked down the first isle. There were at least another 19 isles to go. She hoped she would get everything in an hour. She looked at shelf and saw that there was rice right there. Hermione smiled; maybe she will be done before the hour.

**Hermione; In front of Harry's Door**  
  
About 45 minutes later Hermione Disapparated to Harry's door with her arms filled with five bags. The Doorknocker looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Need some help Hermione?" he asked, Hermione nodded. Her fingers were killing her. The doorknocker knocked the metal.  
  
There was a muffled "Coming" from behind the door. Hermione sighed in relief when the door opened and she dropped all the bags in his arms.  
  
"W-What?" Harry asked confused as he suddenly held five bags. After a moment, he stepped back to let Hermione in.  
  
**"God my fingers feel like their bleeding!"** Hermione as she studied her fingers, Harry put the bags on his couch and then took Hermione's hands to see them. They even looked like they were bleeding, Harry got up to go to the kitchen and got a cold wet rag then came back.  
  
He gently washed her hands, which seemed to take down the pain. Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she lightly **kissed** his right cheek, she pulled back blushing lightly. Harry smiled a goofy smile at Hermione.  
  
"Your welcome, Hermione."

* * *

**Just to tell you people after I post this I am going to bed! It's freaken 1:00 AM!** You people better be happy. I'm **exhausted**, yet happy. Don't ask why cause I have no idea.  
  
Well this chapter sucked didn't it? I had no idea what to do!  
  
Well if you flame please **TRY** to be nice about it huh?  
  
_-Stephanie  
_  
**PS: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
